the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Njada Braço de Pedra
Njada Braço de Pedra é uma guerreira Nórdica e membro dos Companheiros. Ela vive em Jorrvaskr, em Whiterun. Ela também é uma treinadora em Bloqueio de nível especialista. Ao terminar a campanha dos Companheiros, ela fica disponível para ser recrutada como seguidora, casamento, ser recrutada aos Lâminas ou se tornar administradora se a expansão The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire ''estiver instalada. Personalidade Njada tem uma atitude desagradável e disposição indiferente. Ela tem poucos amigos, que é o que ela prefere. Inicialmente ela é ofensiva com o Draconato, recusando-se a ajudar e fazendo comentários grosseiros. No entanto, ela se tornará amigável com o jogador e as vezes, chamando-o até mesmo de "amigo" quando a campanha dos Companheiros for completa. Mesmo completando a campanha, Njada ainda fará comentários que indicam seu descontentamento com a promoção do jogador, dizendo de um jeito bastante ignorante: "Que orientação você possivelmente poderia me oferecer?" Njada isn't shy about letting you know how she feels about you joining the Companions. A typical greeting from her may consist of her snidely stating: ''"Oh, it's you." In passing, she can be heard saying: "I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place." as well as: "If the Circle vouches for you, I'm sworn to respect their judgment. But that doesn't mean I like it." When asked what it means to be a Companion, she will reply: "Just because you've been accepted here so quickly, don't think I'm going to help you rise any faster. Fight well, don't be a lout, and you'll be fine. You don't need my help." Healing her using Restoration magic will result in a similar dismissal: "I suppose you think this makes you better than me cause you can do that, huh?" Itinerário Durante o dia, ela pode ser encontrada em torno de Jorrvaskr, seja do lado de fora pelos manequins de treinamento ou dentro, onde ela come e dorme nos alojamentos. Interações Preparar para Lutar Quando o jogador entrar em Jorrvaskr pela primeira vez, Njada estará em uma disputa com Athis e ela o vencerá. Ela não é muito social e gosta de ficar isolada. Glória aos Mortos After completing Glory of the Dead She will remain unimpressed with you once you become the Harbinger, but will still follow orders and accompany you into battle. However, at this point she becomes a potential candidate for marriage, and can be recruited as a follower. Seguidora Após completar Glória aos Mortos, Njada pode ser recrutada com seguidora. Suas habilidades primárias são Bloqueio, Uma-Mão, Lábia e Furto. Treinadora Once the Dragonborn is a member of the companions, she will offer Expert-level training in Block, up to level 75. Casamento The Dragonborn can marry Njada. This is only possible after completing Glory of the Dead and if in possession of an Amulet of Mara. Like all the other candidates for marriage, she will cook a Homecooked Meal once a day that regenerates Stamina, Health, and Magicka. She can only be married once Breezehome has been purchased. Unir-se aos Lâminas Jordis, como a maioria dos seguidores, possui a opção de ser recrutada para os Lâminas ao ser levada para Delphine no Templo Refúgio do Céu após a missão Muro de Alduin ser completa. Ela ainda pode ser recrutada como seguidora, mas sua Armadura de Aço padrão será substituído por um conjunto completo de Armadura dos Lâminas e uma Espada dos Lâminas. Essa mudança é permanente. Administrador HF Ela pode ser contratada como administradora em The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire depois de construir uma casa em um terreno comprado. Equipamento Njada is clad in a set of hide armor, including matching pairs of bracers and boots, as well as a hide helmet. She is equipped with a Skyforge steel sword and a steel shield for close combat, and a hunting bow with iron arrows for ranged combat. Citações * "I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place." * "If the Circle vouches for you, I'm sworn to respect their judgment. But that doesn't mean I like it." * "Oh, it's you." * "Now, if you'll excuse me". * "No one can defeat me". * "What guidance could YOU offer me?" * "You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think". * "Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest". Conversas Aela (Sussurros de Intimidade) * Njada - '"I've heard some rumors... about you and Skjor." * '''Aela - '"And if you want to keep having ears, you'll pretend you didn't." * 'Njada - '"Is it not allowed?" * 'Aela - '"It's not exactly forbidden, but even so... it's not true. So that's that." Aela (Defesa Firme) * 'Aela - '"How do you manage to hold your ground like that?" * 'Njada - '"You have to remember, it's not about strength. It's about leverage." * 'Aela - '"But strength doesn't hurt." * 'Njada - '"Well, no. I'm just saying there's more to defense than muscle." Skjor (Defendendo-se) * 'Skjor - '"Heard you had a bit of trouble near Solitude last week." * 'Njada - '"Just those same ruffians I was bringing in for the Shatter-Shields. So much wasted breath in that crew." * 'Skjor - '"I'm imagining you just standing your ground and letting them tire themselves out." * 'Njada - '"I'm telling you, it works. Let them ring their own ears on my shield, then scoop them up off the ground." * 'Skjor - '"We all have different means to glory, Stonearm. Well done." Skjor (Apoio Ruim) * '''Skjor: "I've got a bad grip on my shield, could you take a look at it?" * Njada: "Sou um guerreiro, not a blacksmith." * Skjor: "Can't you just tell me if the grip is bad?" * Njada: "If Eorlund made it, it's more likely you're gripping it wrong. Find me tomorrow and we can go over it." Curiosidade * When first entering Jorrvaskr, Njada will get into a fistfight with Athis. If listening closely over the din of the battle, Skjor will be heard to comment "Are these two at it again?", indicating that Njada has gotten into brawls with Athis in the past. * Njada has rather lackluster health for a warrior, making it a good idea to give her equipment with enchantments that augment her health. Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos Categoria:Skyrim: Treinadores Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores